Vehicles, especially automobiles, increasingly include various sensors for detecting and gathering information about the vehicles' surroundings. Some vehicles may discretize such information about the vehicles' surroundings by utilizing a sensing grid having fixed, discrete sensing cells to determine this information. However, fixed sensing cells may not provide optimal balance between the resulting resolution of the information and computing power requirements in different circumstances.